


Starkisses

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: They were best together under the night's sky





	Starkisses

Batman had a saying, that he was the night. Their friends had another saying that the night was theirs and strangely enough both of those statements were true and were able to exist within each other. When they set out together the night belonged to them.

It was not as hard as people thought it was. The night was theirs. Theirs to patrol and protect they loved the night and the night loved them. For Dick, Batman was the night and he was Gotham’s knight too. The way he vanished in the shadows and the way he appeared in them. He was somehow always there even when he was not.

So many times it felt like he was right there by Dick’s side when he really was not. It felt as though he was walking beside you with every step even when he was not. It was easy to get comforted from that. Dick did get comforted from that. For him, the Batman that could appear when you least expected it. That was the man he wanted to fight beside.

So the night belonged to all of them but Bruce was night itself. Once you did not gloss over too much these things could exist with each other. It was not that hard really. It may just be difficult for those that were not in their world but it in the end was not that hard for those like them.

For Dick, he had lived so many different ways of life and he would do it all over again. There was something about Bruce and the Batman that kept him going out there. He loved Bruce but he never wanted to be him. He had just wanted support him, be his friend, his sounding board and the person that got him off his ass. Later on he had wished for more but those other things to him had always come first.

Not he had the chance that he had been hoping for. Now he was able to make not just Bruce but Batman his and his alone. He shared him with Gotham of course. On thing about loving Batman was one knew that Bruce just could not walk away from his obsession he just could not.

Lovers had come and gone eventually even those Bruce let partway in. Dick had watched them all go. He had watched many of them give up on Bruce and his obsession. There had been a few that he understood him and it. One lover who had understood the obsession and Dick had known they would never ask Bruce to give it up but they had left anyway. Dick could still remember green eyes closing and a loud sigh echoing the study before the man had gotten to his feet and left the manor for the last time. Dick had been fourteen and Bruce had been tensed and curt the weeks after.

For Dick to be in this position now, somehow it just fit. It was just right to be by Bruce’s side in all the ways that mattered. To be the one to catch Bruce when he tripped to be Batman’s support and of course to make him laugh, make him smile and just sit sometimes and be the support that Batman needed.

Of course the night had its perks too. Bruce was not shy about affection, he was not shy about his love either. He was a physical man, always had been so to have his hand on his neck as he guided Dick against the nearest wall. To be surrounded by the man and the cape as they kisses and shared their affection with each other. To be surrounded by the night and Bruce made his heart so light he feared it would burst.

He pulled away from Bruce’s embrace, tilted his head up so Bruce’s kisses could slide down his jaw to fixate on his neck. He groaned softly as Bruce’s hands cupped his erection through the suit. The cup was a help but Bruce’s fingers knew how to get around that. Dick was leaking precum into his cup with every bite from Bruce to his neck and from the way the man handled him.

He wanted to do more than hold onto the cape but his body was not exactly listening to him. Bruce’s bigger body and Dick’s grip on Batman’s shoulders and cape was what was keeping him from slumping down to the ground.

A hiss escaped him when Bruce’s hand separated the two parts to his suit and plunged his hand into his pants. His gauntleted hand bypassed the cup and slid along Dick’s wet cock. Dick’s stifled moan was rewarded by a harsh kiss to his neck as Bruce used his hand to bring Dick off.

The night was quiet with only the faint sounds of Gotham and Dick’s pants as Bruce toyed with him. Coaxed precum from his slit before cupping Dick’s erection as much as the suit allowed. Dick kept his legs spread and rocked, thrusted into Bruce’s thrust with soft pants and moans.

This was so them, the night and them on a rooftop. Them together Bruce taking care of him and trusting their abilities to keep them safe. As much as he wanted to give back Bruce’s suit had limits. That and there was only so much that Dick could concentrate on as Bruce’s hands jerked him out of his mind.

Bruce’s tongue on his neck coaxed him enough to slide a hand down to Bruce’s face to bring the man back up further as Dick squirmed under his attentions. Dick plunged his tongue into Bruce’s mouth, moaned his satisfaction when he achieved completion in Bruce’s hands in a shudder. He made a mess of Bruce’s hand and of his own suit as his cock jerked and spurted his release.

He felt Bruce’s smile against his lips as he calmed down but was too satisfied to give the man hell. Instead he ignored the mess and cuddled as close as he could to Batman as he could with the suit. They stayed there together for a few moments before Dick could not stand the sticky feeling anymore he made a sound of discomfort and Bruce laughed before he fished wipes from his belt. Dick would have said something but even this part, this was so them too. The night had its pleasures it had its secrets too but the night was always a little more pleasant with some light thrown in it.


End file.
